


Carpe fucking diem

by standarddeviationwut (ocoa)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, slight mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/standarddeviationwut
Summary: (Edited because I very belatedly realised I’ve been spelling Wells’ name wrong)





	Carpe fucking diem

**Author's Note:**

> (Edited because I very belatedly realised I’ve been spelling Wells’ name wrong)

Maybe it's in the way his body is hunched over itself, smaller than how he usually holds himself, that catches Bellamy's eye. Not often you see the son of the principal upset, he's one of the lucky ones, after all. Public school was a menace for everyone, but it was less of a burden for the rich. Still, Wells Jaha looks so utterly pathetic that Bellamy feels himself stop, which prompts the boy to look up. Bellamy doesn't hide the grimace.

"Jaha," is all Bellamy says, trying to string together what was left of his composure at being caught staring. 

"Blake." 

"Where's Supergirl?"

Wells snorts. "Don't try to play it cool, Blake. You know the gossip mill of the school." Well, anyone would, if they knew Jasper. And Octavia. 

"Clarke went off to play with her new friends?" 

The look that Wells makes at that makes a part of Bellamy shrivel. He feels bad for the guy, knows what it's like. Life wasn't fun having your best friend abandon you like that, as much as it wasn't fun to see your mother go insane and try to stuff your sister under the floorboards. When the people you trust hurt you, it _really_ hurts you. Still, Bellamy has a reputation, and the expectant look on Wells' face obviously is waiting for the snide comment. Bellamy, though, has a penchant for fucking with expectations, so instead he sits down, awkwardly, and pats Wells' back. 

"There...there," he manages, and the horrified look on Wells' face slowly morphs into something akin to amusement. 

"You're terrible at this," Wells said laughingly, and wow, Bellamy did not just think that he looked better with a smile. 

"I have a younger sister, I am great at comforting." 

"Well if you're like this, no wonder Octavia loves hugging people." Bellamy smirked, before raising the pitch of his voice into a mockingly southern voice. 

"Oh but _Mister Jaha_ , ask me out for dinner first if you want a touch of this." He adds a high pitched flirtatious giggle and exaggerates by gesturing to his body to top it all off, and Wells' whole body shakes with laughter. He glances up at Bellamy, face frighteningly teasing. 

"Oh then,  _Mister Blake_ , are you free on Friday at 7? How about we grab a bite at Arcadia?" 

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect that. But... 

"Why the hell not? Date?" 

Wells grins, "Only if you want to." Then he leaned in a whispered in a low tone, "Then maybe we can get to touching, eh?" 

Bellamy can't help the flush that comes to his face, and he stumbled back to Wells' laughter. When he calms down, Wells looks at Bellamy with a fond look in his eyes. His voice is soft when he asks.

"So, date?" 

There's a moment's thought. 

"It's a date." 

" _Hell yeah._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Watched like 4 episodes of this show and was just like "eh, fuck it"  
> It's really too bad that Wells dies so quickly, I really liked the dynamic he had with Bellamy, as the son/friend of the democratic leader vs the more autocratic boss man. They really could have helped the 100. (also low key angsty at Clarke cos she's very problematic with Wells...she'll probably grow on me the more I watch)


End file.
